We Belong Together
by MoonChild123
Summary: Out first kiss happened the night I forced him to go skating with me... and he was also the one to take my virginity... Songfic, KaiMar


I was really sick one day and I had nothing to do, and was very depressed, so I wrote songfics... As I say alot I like the MariahKai pairing, and coincidentally the artist has Mariah's name, tehe, I just like the song, though I got the lyrics from my sisters CD. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Mariah Carey's songs or Beyblades... just my very hot Krad poster! YAY!

This songfic is dedicated to my little sister Alex. It's because of her support and idea's that I write my fics. She gets me through all the tough times and gives me a shoulder to cry on. I love you so much Alex!

* * *

((This song had a slight base on the music video.))

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself._

Today was the day, the day I dressed in white and walked down an isle to forever prove my love. But I didn't want to prove a love that didn't exist, didn't want to be with the man I was about to marry. My love... the one I loved... I had left.

_I couldn't have fathomed I would have never been without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

Of course I didn't want to leave him, but the pressure from my village had grown so strong that my taking up residence there had been threatened. It was either I get married to someone selected from the village, or leave. I didn't want to leave my friends and family... so I left the one I loved. I knew it was stupid... I knew I would feel this way... but I also didn't think Kai loved me back.

_Guess I didn't know you_

_Guess I didn't know me_

_But I though I knew everything_

_I never felt_

The three months that I had been without him seemed like forever. I looked in the mirror. The white dress suited me, but my face was pale like the life had been sucked out. I wasn't happy here. I wanted him back!

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't here your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying here by my side_

_Right here cause baby,_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to belive_

_Come back baby please cause we belong together._

Rei walked in and I ended up breaking down in front of him. He knew I didn't want to get married, and he definatly didn't want to be the best man either. He had introduced me to Kai... Rei helped us fall in love... and I was forever greatful to my best friend. Holding me in his arms he calmed me down.

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place? There ain't no body better,_

_Oh baby baby, we belong together._

Kai and I had so many memories... Our first date was by accident... because I got lost in Russia, and, well, really it couldn't be called a date. Out first kiss happened the night I forced him to go skating with me... and he was also the one to take my virginity...

_I can't sleep at night, when you are on my mind,_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

After fixing my makeup, I had been ushered out of the room, but not before Rei whispered in my ear, "Choose what YOU want..."

_Wait a minute this is too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial, tryin' to catch a break_

_And then I hear babyface_

_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm falling apart._

I was unusually calm as I walked down the flowered isle, one step at at time, all eyes on me. Inside I wanted to scream at them all... look at them, drying there tears... they didn't know, I didn't know what I was doing!

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_Throwing things, crying, tryin' to figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song isn't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life baby._

Not for a second did I feel love for this man standing in front of me now, not one. I wanted to feel Kai's arms around me, keeping me safe. Instead my hand was shakily placed in the firm hand of the man I was about to marry.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to belive_

_Come back baby please cause we belong together._

Tuning out the sound of the preists voice, again I looked around at the guests I didn't know, and there he was! Standing at the back, dressed formally with his arms crossed, grey eyes watching my every move. Kai had come...

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place? There ain't no body better,_

_Oh baby baby, we belong together._

Tearing away from the the man I ran back down the isle to my love, accepted with open arms. I didn't look back, but I could tell Rei was smiling. Kai picked me up like the bride I had dressed to be, and took me away to be with him.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to belive_

_Come back baby please cause we belong together._

_He told me that night he would never leave me again, and we both promised to stay together forever..._

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place? There ain't no body better,_

_Oh baby baby, we belong together._

And thats what we did.


End file.
